


Matt x Tom/Tom x Matt Oneshots

by noodlepoodlestroodle



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M, TomMatt - Freeform, matt x tom, matttom, oneshots, requests open, tom x matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlepoodlestroodle/pseuds/noodlepoodlestroodle
Summary: random oneshots/short stories for tom x matt! hope u enjoy xoxo





	1. tattoo au (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> (Soulmate AU where at the age of 10 your soulmates name appears as a tattoo somewhere on your body. Once you both realize you are soulmates the ink turns to your soulmates favorite color.)

Tom never really cared about soulmates. Some of his friends were obsessed with it and would never shut their mouths about it. When asked about, he just shrugged. “Do you not have one?” They asked. He lied, and said yes. He did have one.  _ Matt _ . He always hid it, though. The name was on his left shoulder and he always wore his blue hoodie to cover it, even in the summer. It made him feel weird, because it was also the name of one of his roommates. 

 

Matt on the other hand,  _ loved  _ the idea of soulmates. He always got really excited whenever he met someone with the name  _ Thomas _ . As you already know, one of his roommates had this name. When Matt asked him about his soulmate, Tom said he didn't have one. This made Matt a little upset because he had a crush on Tom, for a long time, too. Yeah, you can have a crush on someone who’s not your soulmate. But, Matt knew him for a long time and he’s basically always felt this way. (BTW Matt’s tattoo is on his right hand)

 

One night when Matt woke up from a nightmare he had, he was crying very loudly. His sobs could be heard throughout the whole house. Tom, the only other housemate who was awake, decided to check on him. Tom slipped on sweatpants and a tank top, meaning his little tattoo of his soulmate’s name was visible. He forgot it was there. He knocked on Matt’s door. “Hey, Matt? It’s Tom. Can I come in?” Tom asked, concerned for his friend. “Y-yeah.” Matt replied, trying his hardest  _ not _ to sound like he’d been crying like a child even though he had been. Tom opened the door and came into the room. “What happened?” He asked, sitting down next to Matt on his bed. Matt came out of his little cocoon he made with his blankets. “I-I had a nightmare that I wouldn't fi-find my soulmate and that I was goi-going to die alone!” Matt stated, tears flowing out of his beautiful eyes. Tom turned on a lamp so he could see Matt better. He wiped his tears with his hand. “Hey, you’re not gonna die alone. I bet you, your soulmates looking for you.” Tom reassured Matt, patting his back. “Really?” Matt asked, looking up at Tom with his puppy like eyes. “Really.” Tom replied, smiling at his friend. Matt hugged Tom, leaning his head on Tom.

He looked at Tom’s left shoulder for a second. “Wait a minute…” Matt said, sitting up. Tom gave a confused look. Matt grabbed Tom’s arm. “You lied! You  _ do  _ have a soulmate!” Matt said, shocked that Tom had been lying to him. Then he realized, they both have each other's names, in the same fonts. Tom pulled his arm away, blushing a little. “Look, you have my name and I have yours!” Matt said. “Isn't that cool!” Matt didn't realize at first. “Holy beach balls in a blender…” Tom said.

“You’re my…” “Soulmate..”

Suddenly, their tattoos started to change colors. Matt’s turned blue and Tom’s turned purple.

They looked at each other, blushing like crazy. 

“So, what now, soulmate?” Asked Matt. “I.. don't know.” said Tom.


	2. Written Words AU (Part 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Soulmate AU where the first thing your soulmate says to you is written on your body; Tom and Matt have ridiculous sayings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from anon/reader! i hope you enjoy xx
> 
>  
> 
> btw, the word babelike means "depending or relying on something/someone for everything"

**_“Holy bananas in a babelike blender! I’m gay!”_ **

`That’s the first thing Matt’s soulmate would say to him. Why? That’s a question he always asked himself. All his friends told him it was ridiculous. They were right. He always wondered who it was and if he’d seen them before. He had. His soulmate was almost all his classes throughout high school. He’d never talked to him before, though.

**_“My sandwich!”_ **

The first thing Tom’s soulmate would say to him. Wow, that’s stupid. Whatever, he’d have to love her anyways. Or him. Well, Tom never really thought about it being a man. But, as he’ll soon find out, it is in fact a man. A very handsome one who deserves more love from this fandom!

It was 2:30 in the morning. Tom woke up from a dream because he needed a drink. Not water, but alcohol. He got out of bed and slipped on his hoodie because it was a little chilly. He got up, rubbing his tired eyes, and made his way to the kitchen to get the drink. 

This is totally, definitely, unrelated but Edd said that another one of his friends was moving in soon. His name was Matt. And that’s all Tom knew. He didn't know the day when he was moving in. Hell, he could've moved in today. Tom wouldn't have known because he stayed in his room all day. But Edd would have dropped in to tell him, right?

Nope.

It was 2:36 in the morning. Matt sat in the kitchen of his new house, which he shared with his friend Edd and some guy named Tom who he never met, eating a sandwich. He woke up and he was really hungry. Matt kept the light off so if anyone woke up to use the bathroom he wouldn't be judged for his midnight cravings of a ham sandwich. 

Then, Tom came into the room, and tripped over Matt’s leg. Matt dropped his sandwich. 

“My sandwich!” He shouted. As Tom stood, he realized… No one else had ever said the phrase before, so he assumed Matt was his soulmate. He assumed correctly.    
“Holy bananas in a babelike blender! I’m gay!” Tom shouted. Matt was super confused. His face said, “???????????????” It took him a moment to remember what his soulmates first words to him were. 

Matt’s face went red. “So, you’re my soulmate?” He asked. Tom shrugged, saying, “Yeah, I guess.” Matt smiled at him. “Cool. Can you pick up my sandwich?” He asked. “No. Goodnight.” Tom said, before getting his drink and going back to bed.    
Matt sat there, a little sad about his sandwich but also happy about meeting his soulmate. All he knew was his name, though. 


	3. Drunken Slumber (Part 1)

Tom’s POV

I went out to the bar for the 3 time this week. I have been growing really bad habits with drinking a lot ever since Tord left. Yeah, I hate him, but it’s felt kind of empty since he left. Everytime I go out, someone usually has to call Matt or Edd because I’ve drank too much and gotten sick. Edd and Matt always ask, “What’s wrong?” “Do you want to talk about it?” I always ignore the them and say I’m fine even though i’m not. 

After, like, 2 hours of drinking, the bar was closing. I stumbled home, tired as hell. I went to what I thought was my bedroom and I opened the door. 

 

Matt’s POV  
My bedroom door opened. I sat up with a yawn, confused. It was Tom, seemingly drunk. I turned on a lamp next to my bed. “Tom? What’s wrong?” I asked, but he didn’t answer. He stumbled into my room and flopped onto my bed.

 

Toms POV

I looked up and saw Matts confused face as i layed on his bed “H-hey matt y-you mind if I sleep with you tonight?” I asked, hiccuping between a couple words here and there. “ Um.. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” Matt said blushing a thin shade of red. “Great.” I said, getting up from the position I was in and getting into a more comfortable one, which was one where I laid next to Matt, on my side, facing him. “G-goodnight, Tom.” He said. “G’night.” I said in reply. I slowly moved closer to Matt and put my arms around him. I felt him flinch at first but then relaxed and we both slowly fell to sleep. 


	4. Drunken Slumber (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning! theres gonna be a third one to this btw

****

**(smut warning)**

Tom woke up, a little later after he fell asleep, feeling a little… horny and extremely hot. He looked at Matt, who he had been sleeping on. He was browsing through Twitter or something on his phone, looking super bored and not tired. After a few hours of browsing twitter, he was still bored and extremely horny. He looked at matt and a devilish smirk came across his face. “Matt~” Tom called out. Matt responded with a “Hmm?” noise. Tom ran his finger across Matt’s bare chest. “Would you like to play a  _ game _ ?” He asked, biting his lip. Matt blushed. “W-what kind of game, Tom?” He asked. “A very, very,  _ fun _ game” Tom said as he climbed on top of Matt sitting on Matts penis. “U-Um T-Tom what are you- _ AH _ ~” Matt moaned out as Tom started to grind on him. “This is-” Tom started, but was interrupted by one of his hiccups, “This is okay, right?” He asked. Matt nodded.Tom kept at a steady pace until suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. “Mm~ holy s-shit you’re so fucking loud your gonna get Edd in here” Tom slowly came to a stop an leaned up against Matts ear “I fuckin love it” Tom immidiatly started to lick and suck at Matt’s neck while still semi grinding on him. If Matt had pants on, he definitely would’ve taken them off and thrown them across the room by name. Luckily for him, he went to bed in only his boxers. 

Tom slowly took off his own clothes, teasing Matt. When his clothes were finally fully off, Tom slipped off Matt’s boxers. “C-can I fuck  you?” Tom asked, looking at Matt like he needed him. “Yes, you can.” Matt nodded. “Got protection?” He asked. Matt nodded again and got a condom from his junk drawer. Tom put it on and soon rolled over and put matt in between his legs.” “What's wrong matt?” Tom asked “I-Its My first time and I’m scared i”m going to hurt you” Matt said slowly looking away from Tom. “Its fine, Matt. You wont hurt me.” He said. _ How can this be his first time? He’s so hot _ , Tom thought. 


End file.
